1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical and/or health care devices, and in particular to a suction device for clearing of tracheostomy tubes and the like and a sanitary container therefor.
The present invention provides a suction tip and a sanitary container for storing the same such that repeated, efficient clearing of tracheostomy tubes may be accomplished with a single suction tip without allowing substantial bacterial growth between each use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates generally to a suction device employable for clearing a tracheostomy tube in a patient. A tracheostomy tube is a tube inserted through the outer surface of the body and into the trachea of patients to remedy various conditions. For instance, persons may experience blockage of the upper trachea or upper respiratory tract causing difficulty with, or a complete inability to, breathe and/or respirate. Such blockage may result from a variety of conditions or ailments. The tracheostomy tube is employed to create a bypass of the blockage and allow breathing and/or respiration through the tracheostomy tube. Tracheostomy tubes have also been employed to breakup and remove congestion in the lungs or upper respiratory tract. This may be accomplished by introducing an agent into the congested area through the tracheostomy tube to loosen the congestion. Once loosened, the congesting material may be removed from the lungs or respiratory tract by suction through the tracheostomy tube.
Regardless of the purpose for which a tracheostomy tube is installed into a patient, mucus and other bodily substances typically collect around and in the tracheostomy tube which is positioned inside the trachea of the patient. These bodily substances create difficulty or complete inability to alleviate the problems or ailments for which the tracheostomy tube is intended. It has therefore been found that periodic removal of the bodily substances which collect in and around the tube is necessary.
Removal of bodily substances which collect in and around the tracheostomy tube is preferentially accomplished without removal of the tracheostomy tube from the patient. It has been found that use of suction provides a quick and efficient manner of clearing a tracheostomy tube. However, problems exist with prior equipment for introducing suction to the tracheostomy tube. For various reasons, prior art suction devices are employable for a limited number of uses. For example, the design of many suction devices are inherently weak in construction such that the device breaks after one or two uses. Another problem exists with previous suction devices in that no means is currently available for storing such a suction device between uses which will prevent contamination of the suction device until it is desired for subsequent use. Instead, such devices are set adjacent to the patient in a manner which allows the suction tip to contact a surface on which it is laid. This contact of the suction tip promotes the growth of bacteria on the suction tip, thus promoting infection within the trachea. Therefore, because bacteria on the suction tip renders the suction tip unusable, prior suction devices were relegated to a single use before being disposed.
A tracheostomy suction device which could be used repeatedly for periodic removal of mucus and other bodily matter which collects in and around the tracheostomy tube would present many advantages over prior suction devices. The cost of manufacturing, packaging, inventorying and allocating to patients the additional suction devices required for the multiple tracheostomy tube clearings experienced by many patients would be alleviated. Additionally, the cost required for a health care professional to locate a new suction device, open and attach that device to a suction means, a cost which may become substantial over a number of tracheostomy tube clearings, would be alleviated. Elimination of the time required to locate, open and attach a new suction device also greatly reduces the risk of damage to the health of a patient experiencing a difficulty or inability to breathe. Cost savings are also experienced from a decrease in disposal costs which are ever increasing as the amount of land which can accommodate such disposals decreases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,398 to Turner et al. discloses a prior attempt at a medical suction device designed for clearing of a trachea through the oral cavity by applying suction from a human being. No tracheostomy tube clearing device is taught by Turner et al. Neither does Turner et al. teach a container for storing a suction device between uses such that bacteria and other unwanted substances may attach to the device. Multiple sanitary uses of the Turner et al. device is not therefore taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,367 to Core, Jr. also discloses a prior attempt at a medical suction device which merely presents a bulbous interface between a suction source and a tracheostomy tube. No sanitary container is employed for storage between uses. Multiple sanitary uses of the Gore, Jr. device is not therefore taught.
Additionally, Children""s Medical Ventures, Inc. produces a product labeled a BBG Nasal Aspirator for clearing of the nasal passages of a patient. No sanitary container is employed to prevent unwanted bacteria from attaching to the device and subsequently being introduced into the patient. Multiple sanitary uses of the BBG Nasal Aspirator device is not therefore taught. Additionally, the BBG Nasal Aspirator requires a health care professional to regulate the amount of suction delivered to the patient by adjusting the coverage of the by-pass hole. As health care professionals typically wear latex gloves over the fingers used to cover the by-pass hole, said latex tends to be suctioned into the by-pass hole even when the health care professional attempts to uncover the by-pass hole. Consequently, problems with control of the BBG Nasal Aspirator are prevalent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a medical suction device which is of durable construction and designed to allow for multiple uses thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical suction device which may be quickly employed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical suction device with a means of storing said medical suction device which will keep said medical suction device clean between uses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical suction device which allows a health care professional proper control over the suction provided to the application.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical suction device which limits the interaction of a health care professional with tracheal secretions of a patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that can be easily attached to a patient""s bed or bedside, or placed within a portable suction bag of a patient in the home setting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an acutely tapered suction tip to easily grasp tracheal secretions deep within the external protrudence of the tracheostomy tube.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vented storage container to avoid bacterial growth within said container.
The above and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a suction device employable for clearing a tracheostomy tube, said suction device comprising a suction tip configured to be inserted into a sanitary adapter which allows for an air tight connection to a suction means. The suction tip is comprised of an elongated tube with a nozzle at an end distal from the sanitary adapter and a lip at the end proximate the sanitary adapter to provide an air tight force fit between the suction tube and the sanitary adapter. The sanitary adapter comprises an adapter tip extending therefrom, which is configured as a tube for accepting the suction tip therein and a suction means there over. In this manner, suction provided by a suction means may be directed through the sanitary adapter to the nozzle of the suction tip.
The suction tip of the present invention is configured to rest in a sanitary container which is covered by a sanitary lid. The sanitary container resembles a jar with a base at a first end thereof and threads at the opposing end thereof to allow securing of the sanitary lid thereon. The sanitary lid comprises threads which complement those of the sanitary container. The sanitary lid further comprises an adapter port to allow the insertion of the suction tip and a portion of the sanitary adapter therein. The sanitary adapter comprises a locator lip and a suspension lip. The locator lip positions the sanitary adapter laterally with respect to said adapter port. The perimeter of the suspension lip is designed to be larger than the perimeter of the adapter port such that the suspension lip stops progression of the sanitary adapter into the adapter port. The top of the threads of the sanitary container are configured at a distance from the base thereof which is greater than the distance from the suspension lip of the sanitary adapter to the nozzle of the suction tip when the suction tip is inserted into the sanitary adapter in the manner required to provide a snug fit. The sanitary lid may also have air holes or vents therein to avoid bacterial growth on the suction tip in the sanitary container which would be fostered by still air therein.
In this configuration, the suction tip of the present invention may be employed to clear the tracheostomy tube of a patient and then placed into the sanitary container through the adapter port of the sanitary lid without the suction tip contacting any objects. Additionally, the present suction tip may be stored without contacting any objects, until the patient again needs clearing of the tracheostomy tube. Because the suction tip contacts no object between uses thereof, the introduction of bacteria to the suction tip, and therefore the patient, is reduced or eliminated.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.